Inner Sasuke
by Writing-and-Music
Summary: "She was talking about you, Naru-koi." What happens when Naruto and Sakura want to find out what "Inner Sasuke" is like? And when they learn a mind reading jutsu will they be surprised with the outcome? Of course. NaruSasu/SasuNaru and slight Sakura bashing.


"Oi, Sakura-chan, have you ever wondered what Sasuke's thinking?" Naruto had asked his pink haired best friend one day while waiting for Sasuke and Kakashi. Sakura blinked at the blonde confused but nodded all the same. Naruto's lips twitched upwards into a fox-like grin and beckoned the girl closer as he cupped his hand near his mouth. She moved so her ear was near his mouth and allowed him to speak.

"Well, I think Kakashi-sensei knows a jutsu that causes you to read minds for a while, what do you say?" Sakura leaned away and scratched her cheek nervously, "Wouldn't that be invading his privacy?" Naruto shook his head, grin still in place as he replied. "No it's an experiment so our bonds grow stronger. Besides, don't you want to know if he likes you?"

Oh yes, Naruto knew his best friends weakness and that was to find out if her Sasuke-kun liked her. Naruto had gotten over Sakura two years ago when he discovered he was gay and for Sasuke none the less. So, he wanted to find out for himself if Sasuke was gay and if so did he like him.

Sakura immediately brightened at the thought of Sasuke obsessing over her beauty inside his head and was just to shy to admit his undying love for her. "Oh yes! We must find out! Let's ask Kakashi-sensei after training." Naruto nodded in agreement. Truth be told, Naruto was nervous about finding out the answer of whether or not Sasuke liked him or not. If it was Sakura that had stolen the Uchiha's affections he would die inside.

And not five minutes later Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke with a real excuse this time. "Okay you two, Sasuke caught the 24 hour stomach bug last night so he'll be joining us tomorrow, but we will continue with training today." His two students nodded and jumped excitedly to their feet with the question about the jutsu waiting impatiently at the tip of their tongues.

After about three hours of training Kakashi had finally dismissed them and was about to poof away again but Naruto was quick with his words to stop his silver haired sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and I were curious if there was a jutsu that could cause you to read someone's mind." Kakashi was instantly interested and dropped his hands to his sides, "Yes there is. Why?"

"Well, for learning purposes of course," Sakura answered quickly. Kakashi knew his two remaining students were up to no good...but he couldn't resist. "Yes and it is very easy to learn, it doesn't take up much chakra at all. Sakura and Naruto leaned closer with their eyes shinning in excitement and anticipation.

After Kakashi had explained the jutsu to them they headed home and each had practiced on birds and other critters outside. Apparently birds had very dirty minds the two had concluded together and grimaced at what some male birds had thought about their mates. It was worse than Jiraiya believe it or not.

**XxXNaruSasuXxX**

The next day, Naruto was the first to reach the bridge his mind reading jutsu already activated. He had gotten very rude thoughts directed at him on his way here but was too excited and nervous to care. _'Sasuke better like me or I'll kill someone.' _Naruto thought bitterly to himself when he saw Sakura run up the the bridge Sasuke behind her.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun, do you want to go on a date with me today after practice?" Sakura asked Sasuke sweetly while batting her long eyelashes. "No," Sasuke answered. Sakura looked crestfallen but she had activated the mind reader jutsu and got, _'God, she's annoying. Why can't Naru-chan ask me out instead?' _To put it simply, Sakura's crestfallen expression didn't change, if any it got even more depressed.

Naruto had a spark of hope flash though him when he noticed Sakura's expression change. Sure she was his best friend and old crush, but Sasuke was his whether she liked it or not. "Oi, Sasuke-teme, will you take me out for ramen today?" He activated the mind reader jutsu ignoring what Sasuke said aloud and focused on his thoughts. _'Is it normal to be jealous of food?' _

Naruto, being the oblivious fool he was, didn't understand what Sasuke was implying in his thoughts. "Um, sorry, what did you say?" Naruto questioned sheepishly. Sasuke sighed, "I said, no because I''ll end up spending all my money." Before Naruto was able to respond Sakura screeched angrily, "I'm sure you'd happily spend all you're money on him you fagot!" Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened at Sakura's outburst as she began to cry and stalked off fuming. "What was that about?" Naruto asked Sasuke shakily. He couldn't let himself raise his hopes, Sasuke could like neji or Garaa. Sasuke shrugged not answering.

Naruto stifled his smirk as he heard Sasuke's thoughts. "Oh but Sasuke-kun, I think you do." Sasuke's obsidian eyes widened slightly at Naruto's sudden nickname for him and all his thoughts halted when he felt Naruto's lips on his. It was as if Sasuke and Naruto's wildest dreams came true in that very moment.

Naruto had thought briefly as he kissed Sasuke that he would defiantly have to think Kakashi later for teaching him the jutsu. But for now, he'll savor the feeling and taste of Sasuke's lips on his for the third time in his life; and probably will be able to savor it many times after wards.

_'She was talking about you, Naru-koi.'_

**Alright, so I had this idea pop into my mind when I was listening to some Nightcore and just had to write it down. It actually turned out better than I thought and if you couldn't tell the last line in the story (in italics) was Sasuke's thought when Sakura stormed off. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters! I only own this story. **


End file.
